Phoraxians
Homeworld = Phorax V''' Common physical attributes: Squat and Stocky, Phoraxians are a hairless, gray, and dour people. They are strong individuals, with tough skin akin to rhino hide. Phoraxians that live on Phorax V are born with a variety of mutations thanks to the toxic environment of their homeworld. This could be anything from severe as missing or extra limbs to different skin colors. The Phoraxians who grew up on other planets or space stations have a more normal biology' Religion: The Phoraxians perform ancestor worship. According to the Phoraxian religion you must always honor your ancestors in everything you do. Because of the Fracturing, the Phoraxians constantly remind themselves to never repeat the mistakes the ancestors made. The practice for Phoraxians is once a person dies, their bodies are donated to a ship, so their mind is preserved for generations to come. Those who hold special significance to the Phoraxians, whether they were a great leader or inventor, etc. Their essences are placed in a gigantic living computer on the surface of Phorax V, called the lifeseed.' Culture: Phoraxians are religiously strict when it comes to culture. After the Fracturing, for many years most Phoraxians lived in abject poverty, they were short on basic needs. Rationing was essential, as was living frugally. Even though the Phoraxians have recovered from these times, they still live the same. Everything is used to it’s fullest. Technology is constantly repaired and recycled, and food is never wasted. They are also aggressive expansionists, because they are still looking for planet that reminds them of the glory of Phorax V. Phoraxians live in collectives that send representatives to a larger group called the Convocation made up of leaders from colonies all across the Undant Confederation. The Convocation is headed by the Premier, an elected leader who lives permenantly on a space station above Phorax V' Education: Phoraxians are educated, especially about history. They want the younger generation to know to never make the mistakes of their forefathers. An individual’s job must always be beneficial in some way to their collective, so more often than not, so creative jobs such as musicians and artists are few and far between.'''' Hierarchy: The Premier is not elected solely by the Convocation. The Phoraxian ancestors also have a say in their race’s elections. The first step is to have the miriad parties of the Convocation vote within their party to find a premier candidate. From their, those candiates, however many there are, travel to their homeworld to speak to their ancestors, whose minds and bodies have been integrated into a gigantic computer, from which all of Phoraxian history, culture, language, etc is stored. The ancestors commune with each candidate until they find one they truly believe best exemplifies the virtues of the Phoraxian race. Language: Phoraxians do speak a common language, but there are many different dialects spoken across the myriad colonies of the Undant Confederation. Most Phoraxians have a decent schooling on both the Vakar and Ciubak languages.